


Bound & Bitten

by drsquee



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade investigates a series of disappearances...only to be taken hostage!.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound & Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Slight non-con and a small vampire-ish scene near the end, so please take care! If you think I need to slap on some more warnings please let me know and I'll change it. Also, lotsa swearing.
> 
> Un Beta-d so if you see any mistakes please let me know so I can update it!

Wade grit his teeth as he strained against the leather straps that held him bound, flopping his head back onto the pillow with a frustrated sigh when his effort to free himself proved fruitless. Looking around the candle lit room for the twentieth time, he tried to find something, anything within arm’s reach to help free himself but found nothing, closing his eyes to try and calm the welling frustration inside him.

Gods this was all…so wrong. How could he have been so blind? So stupid?! Damn it all! He was supposed to be saving people! Protecting them! And just look at him! Feeling the sting of tears, he clenched his eyes shut, trying to force them away. Such a fool. Just like Logan had always said he was.

Opening his eyes, Wade stared up at the canopy of the bed above him, biting his lip as he tried to calm his racing heart, glancing at his leather bonds once more. Thank Christ for his healing factor. If not for that, his arms would’ve lost circulation a long time ago. Then again, his healing factor was one of the MANY reasons he was in this situation in the first place.

Wade shifted slightly on the silk sheets beneath him, his body bone tired. The dimly lit room was making him feel sleepy but he shook it off, needing his wits about him for when it came back. When HE came back.

As if Wade’s thoughts had conjured him themselves, the door to his room (read: prison) creaked open, a shadow slipping inside before closing the door gently behind it, the click of the lock loud in the silent room. It paused for a moment before turning to Wade, a smirk on its beautiful, deceiving face. “Hello my love”.

Wade said nothing, licking his lips nervously as he stared at him, watching every movement he made. The young man pouted prettily before sauntering further into the room, the candles lighting up his slender frame as he came to a stop at the end of Wade’s bed, leaning on the foot board. “Oh don’t be so stoic Wade. It doesn’t look good on you” he sighed, brushing back his silky brunette bangs as he eyed Wade, a smirk creeping back onto his face. “It’s so difficult to be away from you for so long…I missed you”. Reaching down, he lazily stroked one of the leather straps that held Wade’s foot down tightly with a long, delicate looking finger. “Did you miss me?”

Wade said nothing, struggling to stay impassive. His body betrayed him though and he blurted out “Yes” before biting his lip hard, cursing himself in his head. Wade could never not be honest with him, something in him compelling him always to tell the truth.

The younger man smiled delightedly, standing up straight and moving to stand beside the bed, staring down at Wade with searing blue eyes that shone in the candle light, giving Wade a view of his lithe body. He was wearing nothing but skin tight blue pants that rode low on his hips, stopping just above his ankles, a see-through blue pashmina with red frills hung over his elbows, caressing his arms and back. Wade could not help but let his eyes roam over his pleasing form, admiring the way the candle light made his skin seemingly glow. He flinched as their made eyes contact, the younger man smirking wickedly, knowing the effect he was having on Wade, Wade quickly clenching his eyes shut and turning his head away from him.

The man pouted again, annoyed with this display of defiance. Letting the pashmina drift to the ground, he crawled up onto the bed, running a hand over Wade’s thigh and hip as he moved to sit between Wade’s legs. He sat up, eyes lidded as they roamed over the naked body spread-eagled in front of him, licking his lips as he felt himself harden at the sight. He ran his hands over Wade’s scarred and ruined skin, feeling the man beneath him shudder as he trailed his fingers lightly over his thighs and hips before moving up over his abs and chest, tilting his head to the side slightly as he watched the conflict of emotions that twisted on Wade’s face. He leaned forward, putting his hands on the bed on either side of Wade’s head to keep himself raised. “Wade…look at me”.

Wade flinched at the sound of his name before slowly turning his head and opening his eyes, looking up at him with a wary expression. “P…Peter?” he stammered, Peter blinking before a warm smile lit up his face, pressing a gentle kiss to Wade’s chapped lips.

“Yes my love?” he asked softly, running his fingers lightly over Wade’s chest, Wade nervously licking his lips before speaking.

“Peter…please…you…you have to let me go…please…you can’t keep me here…” he stammered, stilling when Peter stopped his exploration of Wade’s body, sitting up to look down at Wade unimpressed. Peter raised his eyebrow as Wade clenched his fists, a bite of anger making him blurt out more. “People know I’m here! You can’t keep me locked away forever! People will ask questions!”

Peter sighed and sat back, Wade trying to ignore the press of Peter’s firm spandex-ed ass on his naked crotch. “Wade, we’ve been over this. It’s all been taken care of. Your absence has been explained away as easily as everyone else’s was” Peter frowned, arms folded petulantly across his chest. “Now stop trying to upset me, you’re going to spoil our time together”.

Wade’s eyes widened, searching Peter’s face for any signs of a lie but finding none, a shiver running down his spine. “But…but...Fury…S.H.I.E.L.D …my daughter…” he was cut off as Peter’s hand gripped his neck, struggling to breath as it closed painfully, his trachea on the verge of snapping under the pressure of Peter’s super strength as Peter glared down at him venomously.

“I said NO MORE…understand?” he asked, his voice dangerously low as Wade quickly nodded, gasping for breath as Peter let go and sat back up, his expression softening as he stroked Wade’s cheek gently. “Besides, you don’t need them anymore…you have me…” he leaned in, whispering into Wade’s ear as he slid a hand over his collar bone. “You told me before…I was all you’d ever wanted…remember? And now you have me….and your all mine”. Peter sat up, a pleased look on his face as he shuffled back to sit on Wade’s thighs, looking at Wade’s cock hungrily.

Wade whimpered as Peter trailed his fingers lightly over Wade’s cock which twitched under the attention, pressing his head back into the pillow as he closed his eyes in anguish.

He never should have come here.

But he’d needed the money and so he’d accepted this stupid ass mission, figuring it would be a piece of cake. Find the whereabouts of a missing mercenary, take out anyone who got in the way, bring him back dead or alive.

Stupid, standard run of the mill search and rescue job.

But then Peter. Oh Peter. He could never have foreseen him coming.

Nick Fury, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D had hired Wade to find a missing fellow mercenary associate by the name of Logan Howlett aka the Wolverine, who had gone MIA on a recent assignment. His task had been to find the culprit behind the recent surge of missing persons in New York City but had lost contact Fury over a week ago. His last known whereabouts had been the luxurious Stark Towers, which is where Wade decided to start his search.

Tony Stark, the owner of Stark Towers and CEO of Stark Industries had welcomed Wade with open arms, encouraging him to stay as his guest at Stark Towers while he investigated Logan’s disappearance, Wade begrudgingly accepting his offer (hell, NYC is a hell of place, but the hotels are damn expensive). He even invited Wade to the black tie ball he was holding that night, Wade promising that he would make it if his investigation bore no fruit.

Looking back, he still couldn’t decide if he was the best or the most stupid thing he’d ever done.

After he’d settled into his assigned room and gone into the city to retrace Logan’s steps, he’d come back to Stark Towers and (against his better judgement) dressed up to the nines, nervously tugging at his red tie as the elevator descended, taking him to the ball Tony was hosting, feeling more exposed then usual without his familiar mask and black and red suit. Tony had been delighted in his attendance, sweeping him around the room to meet the people he deemed were important enough to make small talk with, Wade managing to last maybe an hour in Tony’s abrasive company before he’d scuttled away as quickly and quietly as he could, leaning on the bar with a tired sigh as he took one of the flutes of champagne, swallowing it in one gulp gratefully. He could feel the whole room’s eyes on him, judging him, whispering and it made his stomach roil, straightening his suit as he made to exit the party.

As he reached the exit, a movement caught his eye and he turned to look, almost slamming into the closed door in shock. A slender brunette man was leaning against the wall near the exit, his bow tie hung undone and loose round his neck, his bangs hiding his eyes as he stared intently into his half-drunk champagne glass. He seemed to sense someone was watching him and looked up, Wade’s glassy grey eyes locking onto clear blue ones, which widened momentarily, flickering over Wade’s body before the young man’s whole face lit up, his smile wide and inviting. Wade hadn’t even realised he had moved to his side until the young man was looking up at him quizzically, a hand held out in offering, that bright smile never dimming for a moment. “Peter Parker. And you are?”

After some small talk and some flirtatious quips back and forth, Wade had found himself down a dark and secluded hallway with Peter, leaving each other breathless with kisses, Peter’s hands gripping the lapels of Wade’s suit so tightly they left creases, Wade almost crushing the younger man against the wall in his haste to taste him. But when Peter had begun to palm Wade through his trousers, Wade had gathered his wits about him and stopped, explaining in short about his mission and how he couldn’t get side-tracked, Peter nodding in understanding despite the look of disappointment on his face. Feeling guilty, Wade invited Peter to spend the next evening together, to get to know each other better, the blistering smile making its way back to Peter’s face as he agreed, kissing Wade chastely before disappearing into the night.

Wade had somehow managed to stumble back to his room, a cold shower unable to staunch the lust he felt for Peter. The force of his desire for this man he hardly knew scared Wade and yet he barely slept that night, his every thought of Peter and his breathless kisses.

The next day was another loss, Wade making little to no progress in retracing Logan’s steps. He’d gone back to his assigned room to find Peter waiting for him, a bottle of red wine in his hands and that same devastating smile on his face. They had talked for hours, Wade talking about his daughter and job while Peter confided that he was the adopted son of Tony Stark and had lived in Stark Towers almost all his life, an aunt, his only living relative, had been too sick to care for him as child and that he was currently employed as a freelance photographer while he completed his studies. He had blushed when he had confessed to Wade that he had quizzed Tony about Wade, Tony confirming that Wade was on a mission and currently staying with them, Peter digging around the Towers records till he found where Wade was staying. Wade wasn’t sure how he felt about Peter practically stalking him but the blush on Peter’s cheeks was too adorable to dismiss and soon Wade forgot all about it.

At some point the two had begun to move closer and closer on the couch until their knees were lightly touching, Peter biting his lip cutely as he stared up at Wade, the dim light of the room making his eyes shine brightly, Wade wondering if the lust he saw in Peter’s eyes was his own reflected back at him.

He wasn’t sure who had instigated it but Peter had ended up straddling Wade’s lap, the two kissing furiously as Peter pulled off their shirts, a part of Wade’s mind reminding him of his mission, that this was, for all intents and purposes, Tony Stark’s kid, and that they barely knew each other. But Peter was so beautiful, was kissing him so passionately, touching him, moaning his name as he ground their hips together that Wade could barely hear his own thoughts, his need overwhelming his more rational thinking.

He’d ended up fucking Peter mercilessly against the wall of his borrowed living room, Peter’s lithe body pressed up against the wall, his arms wrapped around Wade’s neck and his legs over Wade’s arms as Wade held him up, thrusting up into him with abandon, their tongues twisted together, moaning into each other’s mouths throughout the whole ordeal, joined together at both mouth and hips.

Peter had showered him with affection afterwards, kissing and cuddling him as they lay together, Wade holding him tightly as his thoughts warred within him. Peter asked if he could visit again and Wade had hesitantly agreed, Peter giving him that gorgeous smile before reluctantly leaving.

And so it continued on for a week, Wade finding nothing in his search for Logan, Peter visiting every night, their talks descending into blistering sex, filled with heat and passion, leaving Wade tired and satisfied yet conflicted.

Then one day it all changed. Wade had come back from scouring the city to find Peter in the lobby, being confronted by a fiery red-headed woman and a stony faced blond man, Peter looking at them impassively as the red-head yelled at him, her hands flailing back and forth animatedly, tears streaming down her face. Wade had hid, watching the scene unfolding, Peter’s expression never changing as the two confronted him. The girl questioned him, Peter shrugging in response, earning a resounding slap from the red-head, his cheek almost the same colour as her head as she stormed away, the blond hurrying after her.

Wade would never forget Peter’s expression as he watched them leave.

It was one that showed the darkness behind the smile of sunshine.

When Peter had left the lobby, Wade decided it was time he learned more about Peter and Stark Towers. Delving into the Towers records, Wade found almost next to nothing about Peter and Tony, other than what he already knew from what Peter had told him himself.

Frustrated with the lack of leads, Wade had rebuffed Peter’s advances on him that night, trying hard not to fall for the puppy dog expression Peter gave him. Peter had left upset and it had taken all of Wade’s willpower not to chase after him, to wrap Peter in his arms and whisper lovingly in his shell like ear.

Instead, Wade had decided to trace and track down the red-haired woman he had seen with Peter, which led him to a small block of flats near the central part of the city, to a woman named Mary-Jane Watson. At first she refused to open the door, let alone speak to him, but after explaining (well, shouting through the door at least), she had let him in, the two sitting awkwardly on the couch before Mary-Jane had worked up the courage to speak.

She explained that herself, Harry (the blond sullen boy) Peter and a girl named Gwen Stacey had all been good friends, although it seemed to her that Gwen and Peter were starting to become more than friends. Then one day, Gwen just suddenly…disappeared. No phone calls or messages left, no goodbyes, her wallet and other essentials were still in her room. Her father had been left distraught, had quit his job to put all his effort into finding his missing daughter.

Only Peter had seemed unaffected by her disappearance.

Thanking her for her time, Wade had left, deciding to try and find more unexplained disappearances.

By the time he staggered back to Stark Towers, he felt sick. So many people. All missing with no explanation. And somehow he knew, Peter was connected to each one of them.

Knowing Peter would be in his room waiting for him, Wade decided to take a risk and instead went to Peter’s room, unpicking the locked door and stealing inside once he was sure nobody had seen him, closing the door gently behind him.

A quick search of Peter’s living room and bathroom had revealed nothing and Wade had hesitated only a moment before deciding to search Peter’s bedroom, knowing that Peter would start to get suspicious the later he was.

But that had changed when he found Logan’s mask, hidden in the bottom of Peter’s closet.

He had no idea how long he’d sat there staring at it. Maybe a minute, maybe hours, he didn’t know. All he could remember was staring at it before hearing a sound behind him, turning to see Peter staring down at him darkly before everything when black.

Then he woke up, strapped naked to this bed and had been ever since.

Wade opened his eyes, glancing down at Peter who was looking down at him lovingly, stroking his now hard cock. “You…you never did tell me what…what happened to Logan”.

Peter stopped, looking down at Wade with a slightly peeved expression. “He poked his nose where it wasn’t wanted…just like you did” he answered, his tone full of annoyance, his face scrunching up slightly. “I was thinking of taking him as my own but he wasn’t what I wanted…so I gave him to Dad”. Peter smirked slightly. “He wanted the adamantium in his body…if was the perfect way to be rid of him. I didn’t expect anyone to come after him though”. His eyes softened as he looked at Wade, leaning down to lick the tip of Wade’s cock, eliciting a hiss from Wade. “But I’m glad they sent you”.

“Wh...Wuh…Ung! Why Logan? Why…why me?” he stammered, Peter taking the head of his cock in his mouth momentarily before letting it go with a pop, stroking Wade’s shaft softly.

“Don’t be cute. I did my research on you Wade…you both have healing factors…although yours is monumentally better than Logan’s…this way Tony and I are no longer under suspicion when people start disappearing…” Peter went quiet before he smiled wickedly at Wade. “Don’t worry Wade…now that I have you, I no longer need anyone else…you’re my everything”.

Wade opened his mouth to reply when Peter swallowed him whole, deep throating him in one fell swoop, pulling a tortured groan from Wade, Peter’s grip tightening on his thighs.

Peter sucked, his cheeks hollowing as he slowly moved his mouth up Wade’s length, flicking his tongue against the slit at the tip of his cock. He purred in his throat as he took Wade in again, Wade choking out a gasp, his hips twitching to thrust upwards into the warm heart that surrounded him. He panted hard as Peter’s tongue teased him, pressing against the underside of his cock, his fingers lightly stroking his balls, groaning loudly as his head pressed back into the pillow.

Peter watched Wade with lidded eyes as he tongued his cock, revelling in the contrasting emotions that flitted on his face. Oh, he was trying so hard not to like it. They all did. But they had each fallen to his charms.

But this one. He’d known Wade would be his the moment he had laid eyes on him. Peter had seen the pure unbridled lust in his eyes when Wade had stared at him, the way he would look at Peter when he thought he wasn’t paying attention, the way his touches lingered just a little too long.

Peter had barely held back his own desires, wanting Wade as much as Wade wanted him. Peter had known he was special, something about him screamed different. And it wasn’t just his skin. Although that was just as intriguing.

Sitting up, he slowly slid Wade out of his mouth, running a hand over Wade’s abs as he watched Wade gasp for breath, blinking up at the ceiling like he wasn’t sure where he was. Peter smirked and rid himself of his spandex pants, drawing Wade’s attention to him, loving the feel of Wade’s eyes roaming over him.

All mine, Peter thought gleefully to himself as he reached to the side, searching under the mattress until his fingers closed around the bottle of lube he’d hidden there, pulling it out and uncapping it, lathering it over his fingers and watching as it dripped down his hand, glistening in the light. Licking his lips, he watched Wade’s expression as he reached behind himself, pushing a finger inside himself with a sigh, moving it in and out slowly, before pushing in a second finger, gasping slightly at the feeling of filling himself, his gaze never leaving Wade’s face.

Wade watched him with a look of apprehension and lust, his fists clenching and unclenching unconsciously as he watched Peter fuck himself on his fingers, sighing in pleasure now and then. Wade bit his lip, a slightly whine escaping his throat, Peter curling his lip. “You like that hmm? Like watching me fuck myself?”

Wade didn’t answer, unable to tear his gaze away from Peter’s machinations. Peter grinned and slid his fingers out, wriggling them to stretch them before pouring more lube onto them, throwing the bottle to one side as he coated Wade’s cock in lube, breathing becoming laboured the slicker Wade’s cock became in his hand.

Unable to wait any longer, Peter lifted himself up, moving himself to put Wade’s cock beneath him, purring as he slid it between the cheeks of his ass for a moment before positioning it fully beneath him, moaning loudly as he pushed himself down onto it, groaning at the full feeling.

Wade hissed as Peter pushed himself onto Wade, straining at the bonds at the feeling enveloping him. “Oh God…Oh God it’s so tight…so fucking tight”

Peter panted, sinking down fully onto Wade, wriggling his hips when his ass cheeks touched Wade’s lap, eliciting a moan from both. Setting his hands lightly on Wade’s hips, his lifted himself slowly then sunk back down just as slow, throwing his head back and gasping loudly. “Oh…oh yes…Wade”

Bending over, Peter began to kiss and nip at Wade’s ribs, lifting and lowering his hips painstakingly slow, Wade choking out a cry of pleasure as he tried to thrust up to meet him, frustration at not being able to reciprocate clawing at him. “Pe…Peter…ple…please…I…I need to…” His hands made grabbing motions, indicating his need, Peter raising an eyebrow before smirking down at him.

“Sorry honey, but I just don’t trust you yet…not after last time”. He leaned forward, capturing Wade’s mouth, their tongues tangling before he nipped at Wade’s bottom lip, pulling at it as he leaned away. “Maybe when you’ve shown me I can trust you a little more…”

Wade groaned, pushing his head back into the pillow as Peter sat up, fully immersing himself on Wade’s cock with a deep pleasure filled moan. He began to rock his hips, picking up his pace as his own need began to feed through to him, the sight of Wade arching his back, straining against his bonds, the feel of Wade’s cock deep inside exciting him.

Stroking a hand across his own chest, he tweaked his own nipple, biting his lip at the spark of pain and pleasure it pulled inside him, running a hand through his own hair and gripping it tightly as he rocked hard on top of Wade, the skin of Wade’s hips and thighs slick and glistening in the light.

Wade looked up at Peter, his gaze clouded with lust. “Yeah…yeah that’s…that good…oh God Baby-Boy that’s so fucking good…”

Peter smiled widely as he bit lip, looking back down at Wade as his heart swelled in his chest with love at the sound of his pet name. “Ahh you…you said it…I…I love it when you call me that…hah! Ahhh!”

Wade leaned up as far as his bonds would allow him, his eyes lidded as Peter leaned into meet him. “Ung…only…only for you…your mine…my own Baby-Boy…”

“Oh God Wade!” Peter cupped Wade’s face, kissing him heatedly, Wade kissing him back just as furiously as Peter continued to fuck him hard, their kiss peppered with moans and pants as they began to near their peak.

Feeling himself on the verge of cumming, Peter broke the kiss, lightly licking and nipping Wade’s swollen and bruised lips before leaning his head on Wade’s shoulder, Wade whispering hotly into his ear, nipping and sucking the lobe intermittently. “That’s right baby…Ung fuck me…ahhh harder! Harder that’s right! Oh God so tight! So fucking good! Ung! Hah! Yes! Oh fuck yes!”

As his orgasm spilled over, Peter cried out before sinking his fangs deep into Wade’s pulse, Wade screaming as the shock of it made him cum, thrusting up shallowly as Peter sucked the blood from his neck, gently lowering him back onto the pillow as he continued to ride Wade through the waves of his orgasm.

Wade shuddered beneath him, gasping as Peter continued to drain him, his skin paling with every passing second. Eventually the orgasm faded and Peter pulled out his fangs, lapping at the blood that dribbled from the wound, watching in wonder as the skin began to knit back together before his eyes. Sitting up, he sighed at the sight of his cum coating his and Wade’s stomach and stretched his arms above his head, stretching his back, feeling his whole body relax.

He glanced down at Wade who continued to stare up at the canopy, the colour of his skin slowly starting to come back thanks to his healing factor. With a hiss, he lifted himself off Wade’s rapidly softening cock, moving to lay next to Wade and stroking his fingers down Wade’s cheek as he slowly recovered. He smiled as Wade blinked, gasping slightly before turning his gaze to Peter, who looked back at him adoringly. “You’re so perfect Wade…I love you”.

Wade stared at him, then squeezed his eyes shut, a tear escaping down his cheek. Peter tutted sympathetically as he wiped it away, kissing Wade’s cheek. “I know it’s hard right now my love, but it will get better. I promise. We were meant for each other, surely you can see that?”

“What happened to you?” Wade whispered, Peter flinching at the heartbroken tone of his voice. He paused, waiting for Wade to open his eyes and sighed when he didn’t. “I was bitten by a genetically altered spider”.

Well that got his attention. Wade opened his eyes, staring at Peter in a mixture of awe and horror. “WH…what?”

“You heard me…it happened when I was younger…caused me to change...” Peter shrugged. “I can do stuff like spin webs and crawl up walls, I have the proportionate speed and strength of a spider, but it also caused me to become…different. I secrete pheromones and I...I also suffer from…blood lust” Peter met Wade’s gaze solemnly. “It’s one of the reasons Tony took me in…people were asking questions about the missing people…he protects me and I try and help him with his research”.

Wade stared back, the full horror of what he was hearing being absorbed. “So...So that’s why I can’t say no to you….why my head gets clouded every time you’re around! It’s the pheromones!” Wade waited, Peter averting his eyes confirming Wade’s suspicions. “Oh God! Oh God, all those missing people…Logan…Gwen…”

Peter’s expression darkened, making Wade flinch. “Gwen was…an accident…I never meant to hurt her…and Logan…Tony said that with his healing factor, I could use him to feed on instead…I would never hurt another innocent…but it…didn’t work out”. He paused for a moment before he grinned widely, that beautiful sunshine smile he had summoned when Wade had first laid eyes on him. “But now that I have you, everything will be ok! You can feed me and I will make sure you never have to work another day in your life. We’ll be so happy together Wade! Just you and me”

Peter snuggled into the crook of Wade’s neck, sighing happily as he nuzzled the flesh he had pierced not even minutes ago. “I love you”.

Wade stared at the young man wrapped around him, trying to process everything. He let his head flop back onto the pillow staring up at the darkening canopy above him, the candles almost burnt out.

So this was it? Forever some crazy spider-man’s bride? To be used nothing more than to be sucked and fucked for the rest of his life? To never see his friends again? His daughter?

Wade closed his eyes as another tear escaped, trailing listlessly down his cheek as the last of the candles went out, plunging the room into darkness.

“I love you too Baby-Boy”

\---


End file.
